(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oscillator devices and, more particularly, to inductor-capacitor (LC) oscillator devices molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Oscillator circuits are widely used in the art of electrical and electronic systems. An oscillator circuit swings between two modes, or states, on a periodic basis. Typical electrical oscillators swing between upper and lower voltage states in either a sinusoidal or a square wave fashion. Electrical oscillators are used in radio communications circuits for generating carrier waves or tuning in stations. Many circuits use oscillator circuits for system clocks, video rastering, and the like.
One important method for generating an oscillating signal is the inductor-capacitor (LC) oscillator circuit. In a LC oscillator circuit, energy is stored temporarily in either the inductor or the capacitor. During each phase of oscillation, energy is transferred from the capacitor to the inductor or visa versa. The LC circuit oscillates at the resonance frequency specified by the combined reactance of the LC network. LC oscillators may combine active devices to provide energy of oscillation as well as to compensate for resistance loss. The LC oscillator may be attached to an antenna that provides captured electromagnetic energy. LC oscillator circuits in the art are typically fabricated using discrete capacitor and/or inductor components. These components require tooling and add assembly complexity. Alternatively, LC oscillator circuits have been integrated onto integrated circuits.
Several prior art inventions relate to oscillator circuits, inductors, capacitors, and the integration thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,863 B1 to Okamoto et al teaches a LC oscillator integrated onto an integrated circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,505 B2 to Denis et al teaches a dielectric resonator device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,834 B2 to McCarthy et al teaches a tunable LC resonator circuit where capacitors in an adjustable capacitor network are added/removed by a programmable signal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,088 B2 to Chang et al teaches an oscillator comprising a microstrip resonator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,778 B1 to Mucke et al teaches a voltage controlled oscillator using a LC resonator with tunable frequency based on a variable capacitor network.